Last Words Maybe?
by AvelinAeliaLisalynn
Summary: Ian and Lasercorn are the only ones left after the zombie apocalypse. Mari, Sohinki, Jovenshire and Anthony have all died to give them time to escape. But everything is not as it seems... T for language and blood. Iancorn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short story I'm dedicating to robotiancornattack, the first person to ever review one of my stories. **

Lasercorns POV

Joven, lying spread eagle on the ground, limbs twisted and turned in different directions. A river of blood trickled down the concrete before those things converged on him. Anthony, eyes glowing white, face clawed, blood splattered on his shirt. His last scream, as Ian slowly pulled the trigger, tears in his eyes. Just reliving those memories made me squeeze Ian's hand harder as we ran through the empty streets. And Mari and Sohinki, just minutes ago, they died hand in hand to give us time to escape. At least they died with the one they love- such a bittersweet memory. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of all four of them, each died to let the others live. I was not going to let them die in vain.

I had thought this was going to be fun, even. Shooting zombies in the balls, being king of the apocalypse- I had forgotten the very real consequences. Death of the ones you love.

I shoved those memories out of my mind as I focused on running. I came to a stop as we neared the entrance to a hospital. Ian slowly pushed the door open. We entered in silence. I took a moment to realize that, well, of all of the Smosh Games members, I was most glad to have Ian with me. He was strong, he was funny, he was smart, he was hot. He never lost his head, and always made the right choice, another thing I love about him.

No. Not love. Like. This is a zombie apocalypse, Lasercorn. No time for crushes and love and that other shit.

"David?" asked Ian hesitantly. I snapped myself out of my trance.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I replied, answering his silent question before turning away. I began walking towards the emergency closet on my right, where I assume they kept all the supplies and everything. And a map, to get us to the airfield where there were people waiting to fly us outta here. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder turn me around to face Ian.

"You're lying," he said. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt tears starting again. Suddenly I felt myself pulled into an embrace. Ian held me close to his chest as I began to cry for real. Everything was happening so fast, it was unreal. Dead. They were all dead. My heart began to beat faster and faster as he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him, and all thought of the apocalypse left as I realized I was close enough to kiss him.

I let go and tried to shove all thought of love out of my mind. "Thank you," I whispered, turning once again towards the closet. "Now lets get to the airfield and get the hell out of here."

…..

It had been 2 days since Mari and Sohinki died. We had made it to the airfield, and I could see the helicopter in the distance. We were gonna make it out of here.

Well, if it hadn't been for the zombies. A horde, larger then any I'd seen, video game or real life. I heard Ian curse. "Outta bullets," he said. We weren't even that close to the helicopter. I heard the zombie moans, and I shivered but kept on running, not daring to look behind me.

"Fuck," I said, realizing the inevitable. I began to run faster, across the grass towards the helicopter.

"We aren't gonna make it," said Ian. He looked towards me, and I saw something in his eyes I hadn't seen before.

"No. NO," I said forcefully, realizing what he was going to do. I felt my voice crack as I said, "I can't lose you too."

The zombies were, fast, getting closer and closer each second. "I have to, otherwise neither of us are going to make it," he said, a determined look in his eyes. I could feel myself starting to tear up again.

"You can't, Ian…" The zombies were only feet away, and in that split second I made a decision.

"I love you," I said, and put my lips on his. Pulling away, I whispered, "Keep on running."

"David…" I turned around and flashed Ian one last smile, before heading towards the horde, ready to die shooting some balls.

**A/N: NOT the end. Don't worry. Thanks for reading, a review is always welcome :)**

**-AvelinAeliaLisalynn**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. I was standing in some sort of glass cylinder. Was this what it was like to be dead? I didn't feel dead, at the very least. I could see faces outside the glass. Joven and Anthony sitting at a table, laughing, Mari leaning her head on Sohinki's shoulder as they stood hand in hand, laughing with them.

Suddenly I saw Joven look towards me, getting up from the table with a smile on his face. The door to the tube opened up with a hiss, and my ears were invaded as all of the sound caught up to me, as well as my memories. Of course I wasn't dead.

"What's it like coming back to the world of the living?" asked Joven, clapping me on the back as I stepped out of the cylinder.

"That was one hell of a simulation," I said, laughing. "We are SO investing in these people." Everyone else nodded along with me.

"Since I've been "dead" the longest," said Anthony, making quotation marks in the air when he said dead, "I went out and got some food."

"Gummy snacks!" I screamed in delight, sprinting towards the table and swiping three up in my hand and ripping all of them open at once.

Mari slapped my arm lightly. "Leave some for Ian," she chided me. Oh that's right… Ian.

I turned towards where the glass tubes were. There were six lined up against the wall, and one was still occupied.

Shit. Shit. SHIT. I was in deep trouble. I didn't know how much longer I had until he woke up, but I was 98% sure that I had just ruined our friendship and made everything awkward. I had been such an idiot, thinking the zombie simulation was real. I pulled my eyes away from Ian and turned towards Sohinki, the one who had dragged us all here in the first place.

"How long is a day in the sim in real time minutes?" I said while popping the gummy snacks into my mouth, trying to act natural and not like I was freaking out.

"A sim hour is two real time minutes," said Sohinki.

Oh fuck. He's gonna wake up any second now. "Um… Wheres the bathroom?" I asked, still trying to act natural.

"Take a left, and it's the second door on the right," said Joven.

"Thanks," I replied, putting my opened gummy snacks on the table and exiting the room.

"Since when does Lasercorn ever voluntarily leave his gummy snacks alone?" I heard Anthony ask as I closed the door.

Shit. Well too late to fix that now. I headed down the hallway, pushing open the door to the bathroom and entering. It was clean and very nice looking, something I would have appreciated if I hadn't been sweating profusely, backed up against the door with my mind going insane. I hadn't a clue what I was going to do. I had confessed my love for Ian and would have legitimetely died for him because I forgot it was a fucking SIMULATION.

"David?" called out a voice. I froze. "They told me you went to go use the bathroom, though that probably wasn't true." I sighed, and released the pressure on the door. I had to deal with this sooner or later. He hated me, I was sure of it.

Ian stepped into the bathroom. "I'm not angry, you know." I blushed just from being in his presence after what happened. My mouth fumbled for a lame excuse but before I could say anything Ian put a finger to my lips. "Shh," he said. "I know that you love me, and that you would have died for me. And that's ok, because I would have done the same for you." Then he kissed me, and I was in heaven. He wrapped his arms around me and soon they were the only things holding me up as I melted into the kiss.

Snap. The sound of a camera brought me to my senses. I pulled away, and right there was Joven holding up his cellphone with a little smirk on his face. I looked at Ian, and words weren't needed to transmit what I needed to say. We both nodded, and then turned towards Joven, who's smirk faltered a little. I grabbed Ian's hand and began to chase after Joven down the hallways. "Noooooo! I don't want to die yet!" I heard him scream. We were running, hand in hand, but when I sqeezed Ian's hand it wasn't out of sadness, it was out of joy.

**A/N: And that brings an end to Last Words Maybe? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing if you did :) Byeee!**


End file.
